Failed Sacrifice
by DarkPitsNipples
Summary: Pit sacrificed his wings to save his snarky other half, unfortunately, he failed to get him in time. Oneshot, slight Pitcest.


**Faililed Sacrifice**

 **Kid Icarus Oneshot**

 **Slight Pitcest**

Pit awoke with a start, a cool, relieving feeling flooding through his wings. They stretched and expanded, beautiful white feathers reconstructing out of what seemed like thin air. He flapped them a few times, as if they weren't there and he was reassuring himself that they existed once more. The light quickly faded from his reborn wings and folded neatly against his bare back.

The rejuvenated angel quickly jumped to his feet with a loud "Woohoo!" escaping past his lips. He quickly whipped his head from side to side, quickly realizing he was not in a familiar location. He was standing on a large, circular crystallized platform that glowed brightly. The area around him looked like an empty void that was black as night, shading in with hues of purples and dark blues. In the center of the platform was a spring of some sort that emanated a strange, life-like energy from it. The place itself was divine, and he felt like he was soiling its perfection with his very presence.

He also noticed the top half of his toga was missing, leaving his chest bare.

"Where am I?" he spoke particularly at nothing. Upon a second sweep of his surroundings, the brunette noticed that there was a presence here with him. Pit craned his neck to see his goddess standing off to his right backside, close to the edge of the water. She was smiling at him, relief coating every one of her features. "Lady Palutena? Where am I?"

Palutena walked up to her captain and hugged him, burying his face into her chest and squeezing tightly. She held onto her angel for a long moment, and only released him when he began to push away with small exclamations of not being able to breathe properly. Her bright green eyes locked onto his confused cerulean before actually answering his question.

"You're at the Rewind Spring. After you tried to save Pittoo from the Chaos Kin, your wings burnt up from the Power of Flight and I brought you here to save them, otherwise you would've been...dead," Palutena's voice hesitated on the last word, as if she didn't want to believe the possibility. "It wasn't easy getting you here, there's a reason I usually have you do the fighting."

Pit's brows furrowed in even more confusion. He almost died? His wings were burnt up? What-

Then it clicked.

The angel remembered, well, not everything, but what he needed to remember. He recalled going into the Chaos Vortex, chasing down after the Chaos Kin and Lady Palutena's soul. He remembered when he and Pittoo teamed up to defeat all the enemies the Chaos Kin replicated and the nasty creature itself. He remembered getting his goddess's spirit back into her stone-cold figure. When the remains of the Chaos Kin yanked Pittoo into the vortex. When he dove off the edge after his dark half, begging Viridi to grant him the Power of Flight. He recalled the scent of burning feathers and the feel of his doppelganger's body when he grabbed him from the Chaos Kin's wrath.

And then there was nothing.

Pit quickly focused his attention on the goddess of light. "Is Pittoo alright?" He failed to mask the worry in his voice. Palutena's face fell, her beautiful features becoming somber.

Anxiety clenched at the jovial angel's heart.

"Pittoo's...he's in bad shape...Viridi is with him in Skyworld right now. I'm not sure how much longer he has left." She did not fail to notice Pit's expression. "I'm sorry Pit, your sacrifice, though intended well, failed."

Pit felt crushed, defeated. After all that he did to save the dark angel...he failed. "No..." the word was whispered, so low that Palutena didn't pick up on it. "Can we...go see him?" His voice was slow and hesitant, caked with sadness and defeat.

Palutena nodded before raising her staff. Blue light enfolded them both before the were lifted into the sky and beamed back at the altar inside Palutena's temple in Skyworld. As soon as they were fully into the room, the pair of angel and goddess walked through the bland, gray hallways of the temple, still in its poor condition. They twisted around corners and strolled through corridors, until finally they reached what was considered the infirmiry inside the large building. Palutena raised her staff once again, using her divine powers to open the door. It slowly swung open, revealing a small, young-looking and distressed Viridi hovering close to a bed with a figure clad in black laying inside.

The naturw goddess turned around at the sound of the creaking door, relief quickly flashing across her young-but-sharp face at the sight of a revived Pit before becoming sad once more. She moved off to the side and tilted her head in the direction of the bed, gesturing for them to step up.

"He's awake," she informed them softly, "but I have no idea for how long. His injuries will not heal, no matter what I've tried. It like as if his body has just given up on living already and refuses to heal itself anymore."

Pit came up to the bedside and felt his heart in his chest fall even more. Dark Pit lay against the white sheets, his skin a sickly pale. Bruises, cuts and what appeared to be burns littered across his visible skin, each wound easily sticking out against the color of his complexion. His eyes were currently closed, and his breath was light and fast through his nostrils.

"Pittoo..." the light angel softly spoke. The dark did not respond, and Pit thought he was either already unconcious or just didn't hear him. He opened his mouth again but closed it quickly when Pittoo slowly lifted his lids , halfway revealing his tired, red eyes that focused lightly on the brunette.

Gods, he looked so exhausted.

"Pittoo...I'm sorry. I failed...I failed to save you...maybe if I was faster, or if-"

"Shut up, Pit-stain," the dark angel's strained voice interrupted the light angel's rant. "Your voice is making my headache worse..."

Pit felt a twinge in the back of his eyes. Dark Pit sounded so tired, and very much in pain. He bent down on his knees, his upper torso resting on the makeshift hospital bed. "I failed though...you're dying because I failed to get to you in time..." The angel buried his head into his arms.

Dark Pit placed a hand on his lighter half's arm. "No, idiot...the Chaos Kin...did something to my body...It won't heal...so even if you got to me sooner, I'd still be a goner...it wasn't your fault..."

Pit peered up from his arms and looked into the half-lidded ruby orbs of his dark copy. His own blue eyes were glazed over, shining with unshed tears.

"But Pittoo-"

"No buts, Pit..." he paused, sucking in a long breath, as if his lungs were not filling up as much as they should be with air. "It wasn't your fault..." Pittoo's lids began to droop noticeably; he was fighting a losing battle to stay awake. His words came out slower, but despite the obvious exhaustion the black-haired angel managed a small, true smile on his lips. "Thanks...for sacrificing your...wings for me..." His eyes fell shutx and the small grip on the light half's arm was lessened.

The words sank into Pit's mind, forcing the small dam in Pit's eyes release. A few salty tears ran down his soft cheeks, and he quickly grabbed the hand that rested on his arm with his.

"Pittoo? Pittoo?!" Pit cried out to the dark.

"He's just asleep Pit. His body is exhausted and needs to rest..." Viridi told the panicking angel. Palutena placed a comforting hand on her captain's shoulder. Pit looked up at the two goddesses with teary eyes, his cheeks slightly tinged with red from crying already. Palutena looked at Viridi for a moment before they both nodded to each other.

"We're going to leave the room now Pit," the green-haired goddess told him comfortingly, despite the fact she was telling him that they were leaving him almost practically alone. Pit only nodded slowly to the two women, before turning his watery gaze back to the unconscious angel in bed. He listened to the heeled footsteps clack out of the room untik he was left alone and sobbing into the white sheet that covered Dark Pit's lower torso.

He stayed that way all night, never letting go of his other half's hand and observing every change in the dark angel's condition. Despite his breathing becoming slower and lighter, Pittoo stirred two times in his slumber. Pit's heart raced whenever he so much as twitched, only to be disappointed to the fact that the fallen angel had not woken up.

Sometime in the middle of the night, Pit feel asleep himself, his head resting close to Pittoo's chest and his hand still gripping the other's.

The angel awoke hours later to sunlight streaming in through the windows and into his face. He tried to open his ocean orbs only to be blinded by the annoying morning light. After a few more attempts, Pit was finally able to greet the morning. He sat up from the bed slowly, stretchimg hisnarms and wimgs before-

Wait a second, since when was he in a bed?

Pit rubbed the last of sleep out of his eyes, taking in his surroumdings. He was still in the infirmiry, he noticed. The angel began to make a movement to get out of the bed when he noticed a weight around his waist. Looking down at his abdomen, there was a pair of wounded arms wrapped around his waist possessively. A sleeping Pittoo held onto him closely.

Pit smiled, seeing a soft side of the edgy angel was extremely rare. The brunette brought a hand down to Dark Pit's cheek and caressed it.

He stopped. Something was off...Pittoo... _Pittoo wasn't breathing._

The captain panicked, bringing his other hand to Dark Pit's other cheek and lifting his soft face up slightly.

"Pittoo?! Pittoo?!" he called.

He lightly batted his fingers on his cheeks. When he recieved no response, the next action he did was purely instinct. The light angel pressed his lips against the others, and blew in. He pulled away quickly and removed himself from the angel's hold and sat up over him. Pit began to press down on his chest, trying to pump life back into the other's system. He performed the action several more times, and somewhere in the middle of it the angel began to cry. Finally, after about the 11th attemptnat CPR, Pit pulled away from Dark Pit's face, the tears rolling down his face and onto the sheets, finally accepting the truth.

Pittoo had passed on.

* * *

 **Oh look, another depressing 4 AM fanfic by me. Meh. and also, if any of you havent noticed yet lmao, I like to victimize Ptooey ahaha**

 **Oh well, hope u all enjoyed this**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Kid Icarus or any of its characters.**


End file.
